Guilty tell proven Innocent
by Alicca
Summary: Gumball Has ben framed and put in prison. the evidence is stacked against him and everyone thinks he's a criminal. Who framed Gumball. Well he survive prison? What will Gumball be like after hes released? DISCONTINUED
1. That's Not Mine!

_**A/N: Heyo. this is a story i've ben thinking of for awhile now. Hope you like. It's a side story i'm makeing while i make Gumball and the Orb of Corruption. Please review. ( Just so you know there's going to be o.c's)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: That's Not Mine!<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a dark and silent night. The Neighborhood was quiet and no car's were on the road. Everyone was asleep in this quiet neighborhood. However just right out side the neighborhood a Criminal was being chased by the Police. Sirens blaring, Red and blue lights flashing. The Criminal was running on foot , he was breathing heavily, as he was running he steped on a puddle causing it to splash, but it didn't make him slip. The Flashing got brighter and the sirens got louder as they got closer to the slow criminal compared to the Police cars. "Oh...come on, come on, come on... Where can i hide." The Criminal said hastly and out of breath. He saw a dark alley and decided to hide there. He squeezed through the tight alley and waited there. The police cars passed him unaware of the alley way. "phew. " The criminal wiped his sweat off his head in relief."Now to blam this on someone else." The criminal said to himself with a evil smile. He got out of the alley and headed towards the nearest neighborhood. He came upon a small blue two storie house and decided to go in. he got out a hair pin and started picking the door. *CLICK* the door opened slowly while creeking. The criminal walked slowly into the house, careful not to make a noise. He looked in the First floor for some body. He looked in the living room, and then the kitchen, Nobody was there<strong>. 'Maybe i should check upstairs.' <strong>the criminal thought. He walked up the stairs carfully trying to not make it creak. Whene he made it up he saw a door labled 'Gumball and Darwin' . "Ah there should be someone in there i can blame this on." he said with a evil grin as he rubbed his hands together. He walked up to the door and opened it up slightly. He peaked in and saw two boy's, a young blue cat, and a orange goldfish, sleeping peacefully. He snuck up to the blue cat and pulled out a bag of a unknown powder and a pistol. "Now to make it seem like he used these." The criminal pulled out two white gloves and a napkin. he put on the gloves and used the napkin to wipe off any of his fingerprints and placed it in the cats hand but carefully to not wake the boy. He removed it from the cat's hands and placed in his backpack next to his bed."This is gonna be the hardest part." He opened the bagy filled with the powder and placed one of his fingers in it. He took it out leaving some of the powder on his finger. He slowly reached for the cat's nose and stuck a tiny bit of the powder in side one of his nostrils. The cat felt a ich in his nose, he started scratching it and started sniffing trying to get rid of the pesky itch in his sleep, not aware of what happened. " I gota get outa here before he wakes up" The criminal placed the bag of powder in his backpack and zipped it back up. He opened the window and jumped out landing safely on his feat then ran away.

"A...A...ACHOO!" the cat woke up after his sneeze and noticed his nose burning badly. "Ah - What the heck!" He Yelled in pain waking up the sleeping fish.

"Uh... Gumball..." The fish rubbed his eye's as he got out the fishbowl he was sleeping in."Whats wrong buddy?" The fish said half awake.

"Well my stupid nose is burning for some reason." Gumball said plugging his nose trying to ease his pain. The fish placed a fin under his chin thinking of something

" I think I might of splashed some of this salt water in your nose when i was sleeping." The fish suggested. The cat known as Gumball pondered this for awhile. Gumball shrugged.

" Maybe your right Darwin." Gumball said to the fish known as Darwin.

"Ya... well we should get back to sleep. we have school tommorow."

"Ya Youre right. Night Darwin."

"Night Gumball."

* * *

><p>*BEEP, BEEP,BEEP.* The Alarm clock blared in Gumball's ears as he slept awaking him, he tried to ignore it. *BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* the alarm got louder *BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* the alarm didn't sound like it was even close to stoping. *BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" It kept on beeping until Gumball couldnt any more, he got up out of his bed and hit the snooze button. He's eye's were blood shot and he was more tired then he usually let out a yawn before his fishy freind woke up. "Morning Gumball." He said in his normal peppy attitude.<p>

"mornin..." Gumball muttered in a way not understandable. He walked out the door to walk down stairs and eat his breakfast. Darwin noticed his freind was more tired then usual. So he got out of his fishbowl and followed him. When he got down stairs he saw Gumball at the table with his head in a bowl of cereal.

"Gumball, you tired?"The fish asked. After hearing that ,Gumballs head popped right back up and he looked around franticly.

"Who! What! Where! " after a few seconds he noticed Darwin behind him. "Oh it's just you." He said looking at Darwin. "What do you want?" he said grumpily.

"I just wanted to know if you were tired." Darwin said

"Why do you want to know that." Gumball said with the same grumpy attitude.

"Well i just wanted to know because you look more tired then usual."

"Does it really matter?"

"Hmmm... I guess not, Oh you have milk on your face."

"Really, where?" Gumball asked patting his face soaked with milk.

"Everywhere, Here you can have this." Darwin said handing him a paper towel.

"Oh...thanks." Gumball said grabing the paper towel. He then started wiping his face tell the towel was soaked and his face was dry. He threw the paper towel in the garbage then hIm and Darwin started to hear foot steps coming down the stairs. It was there mother Nicole, and there little sister Anais. There mother was wearing her pink robe, and there sister was still in her pajamas.

"Good morning boys." There mother said with a wave.

"Morning ." Darwin said. Gumball just mummbled.

"I said good morning boys !" She yelled directed to Gumball.

"Mornin..." Gumball said half heartedly.

"Don't worry , he's just a bit more tired then usual." Darwin pointed out. Anais looked at Gumball and his blood shot eye's.

"I'll have to say his A LOT more tired then he usually is." Anais corrected.

"Oh well, he will get over it as time passes." Nicole said " Now eat your breakfest and get ready for school., The kid's did as instructed. They ate there breakfast and got ready for school. they grabed there backpacks in there rooms. "Kid's the bus is here! " Nicole said to her kids upstairs.

"Coming Mom! " Anais replied. The kid's ran down stairs and headed towards there mother who was now wearing her usual clothing. She gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek before they left for the bus. She waved good bye as they left for school. they waved back and got on the bus. the bus door slowly closedand Gumball,Darwin, and Anais found there seats at the back of the was less tired then he was when first woke up, in a matter of fact it didn't even seem like he was tired at all.

"You still tired Gumball?" asked Darwin. Gumball noded.

"No not really, guess mom was right about waiting for it to wear off." Gumball gave out a smile that warmed Darwins heart knowing his freind was o.k. But the smile quickly vanished When Gumball heard a loud thump come from outside. The bus door opened and in came Tina Rex, it was surprising how some one that size could fit in a bus. She noticed Gumball and started to head towards him.

"Hey looky who we have here, little...Um." Tina looked behind her to ask her second in comand Jamie something. " Hey what did his Mom call him?"

"Gummypuss! " Jamie yelled from across the bus.

"Thanks! " Tina turned back to gumball and gave him a mean glare" Now where was I... Oh yeah, little Gummypuss." Gumball sat there in fear of what she would do . Would she hummilate him, would she she insult him, or both at the same time. "Ok know heres the deal, i take something that belongs to you and i keep it as mine tell you pay me double the money you spent on it. now give me your backpack so i can see what you have." Gumball nervously did as the dinosaur said and handed her his backpack with hesitation.

She tried to open it, up but her two finger's couldn't open it. she lost grip and droped the backpack to the ground. She looked at it on the floor and realized she couldn't open it with her two stuby fingers. She looked over to the front of the bus again "Jamie! Get over here!" She roared. Jamie did as told. she got out of her seat and walked up to Tina.

"What?" She asked.

" I need you to open his backpack for me and get me whatever is the most valuable thing he has. " Tina said pointing to the backpack. Jamie let out a sigh.

"Fine." she walked up to Gumballs backpack and opened it up. She looked in the backpack. Her eyes widened as she gazed into the backpack with horror and disbelief.

"So whats he got? " Tina asked. Jamie zipped the backpack up and placed it next to Gumball showing a Nervous and scared face. Tina gave her a Confused look. "What are you doing? I told you to look through his backpack and give me what ever was valuable to me. So what did you find?" Tina roared. Jamie looked at Tina.

"Um-well-he dosent h-have any t-thing." She stutered.

"Why you talking so weird? " Tina questioned.

"I-I'll tell you about it later... w-we should probably g-get back to our seats now. "

"What! but i didn't get what i wanted!"

"I told you he has nothing, so we should be back at our seat's." Jamie was sweating hard with worry along with a smile that says "I didn't see anything"

"Fine, but you better tell me why your acting so weird." Tina growled.

"I'll tell you I-I promise, now let's get back to our seats." Jamie said. Tina and Jamie walked up to the front of the bus and sat down on there seats. Gumball and Darwin were perplexed by what just happened, there sister ,However, was too occupied by a book she was reading to notice anything.

"What just happened?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know." Darwin answered

"Well all that matters is that she didnt get what she wanted." Gumball said. Meanwhile Jamie started to whisper something to Tina. Tinas eyes grew after what she heard.

She looked over to Gumball and quickly turned her head away whene Gumball's eyes met hers.

**"That was odd."** Gumball thought.

* * *

><p>Later in the school corridor's Gumball was opening his locker and put his backpack in it. He's backpack hit the side of the locker makeing a clanking sound. Gumball heard it but assumed he was just hearing things. Then his crush Penny the Antlered peanut walked over to him. Gumballs face turned all love struck when peny walked over.<p>

"Hi Gumball." Penny said While waving her hand.

"H-hi Penny." Gumball said.

"I just wanted to tell you that i won't be in class today, because I have to practice the cheer routine for the big game after school, and i would like you to come see me practice at recess, and maybe come see the game too."

"O.k." Gumball said with no hesitation. "I promise i'll be there, both at the practice and the game."

" Thanks Gumball, guess i'll see you then. See you later Gumball. " Penny said as she waved good bye and walked away.

"Bye penny." Gumball said. *RING RING RING* The bell rang to tell the students it was time to get to class. Gumball met up with Darwin who was In the bathroom during the talk with Penny."Come on Darwin, lets go."

"O.k." Darwin said. They walked to there class and sat in there desks.*RING RING RING* the bell rang again. Ms. Simian walked into the class holding papers in her hand.

"O.k class." She screeched. " I have the grades of your history essays. i'll be passing them out now." Ms. Simian started to hand out the essays one by one. Until she walked up to Gumball. She stode there for awhile "I'm very surprised Waterson." then she handed him his graded essay. He picked it up and looked at the circled letter.

"B plus! " Gumball said in surprise.

"Apparently you know a lot about the history of potato chips.I didn't think this counted, but history is history...now don't go thinking i'll be going easy on you now!"

Ms. Simian screeched. She walked up to the Chalkboard and started dawing some number's on the board. "Ok class today well be learning..." Ms. Simian was interupted by knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" She walked up to the door and opened it. Two police officers were standing behind the door one a doughnut the other a Walkie talkie. "Officers what are you doing here were in the middle of class." Ms. Simian asked.

"Were here beacuse we got a anonymous phone call that someone named Gumball Waterson possess illegal items... so where is this Gumball Waterson?" The doughnut officer asked. Everyone pointed at Gumball except for Darwin who looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What, I Dont own anything illegal !" Gumball Yelled.

"Thats what they all say, Walter search him." The walkie talkie did as told and went up to Gumball.

"Get out of your seat and stretch out your arms." The walkie talkie named Walter commanded. Gumball nearvously did as the officer said. Walter started to pat Gumballon every inch of his body. "Nope nothing." Walter said.

"You got a backpack?" The Doughnut asked. Gumball noded. "Where is it?"

"It's in my locker, but you won't find anything in it." Gumball said.

"Walter go get his backpack." Walter noded and went out of the room. A minute passed and the walkie talkie walked into the room holding Gumballs backpack. "Is this yours?" The doughnut asked. Gumball noded. "Ok then. Dump it out." the doughnut said to Walter. Walter unzipped the bag and dumped it out. First Papers fell out, then the things they were looking for fell out. A pistol and a bag of powder droped out. The class gasped as the item's layed there on the ground. The officers looked at the items disgustingly. " A pistol and a bag of cocaine..." The officers looked at Gumball. "youre coming with us." The doughnut said signaling him to comeover.

" But those arn't mine. someone must of put them in there or something! " Gumball yelled. The officers looked at each other, then looked back at Gumball.

"Well then i guess were just gona have to test you then." The doughnut got out a ink pad and paper. He walked up to Gumball and forced hes thumb on to the ink pad then lifted up, and pressed it against the paper getting hes fingerprint on it. He walked over to the gun and studied it with a magnifying glass. " Yep we got a fingerprint match." The doughnut said. He picked up the gun and studied it further. "I'ts loaded too." Everyone in the room gasped at the last sentence thinking he might have ben planing to kill someone.

" But that's not mine! " Gumball pleaded.

"Then why does it have your fingerprint's on it?" The doughnut asked bitterly.

" I... I don't know." Gumball said bowing his head down, knowing he could not explain it.

"Well then guess it's time for the next test." The doghnut got out a syringe and stuck it in Gumballs arm. Gumball wimpered as the needle punctured he's skin and started takeing some of his blood. The doughnut officer got out a small device and injected the blood into it.

"Anaylizing blood sample." The device said. It made lot's of Beeping noises as it scanned Gumballs blood. "Anaylisis complete. Test results, negative"

"What's that mean? " Gumball asked.

"It mean's you've ben using this drug." The doughnut said holding up the bag of Cocaine. Everyone gasped again.

"Gumball, How could you? " Darwin said nearly crying.

"But I Would never use drugs. Come on buddy help me out here. Darwin didn't say anything.

" I think i've seen enough, Walter, arrest him" Walter took out his Handcuffs and secured them around Gumball's arm's behind his back.

"But i didn't do anything!" Gumball cried.

"They all say that... now move." The doughnut said pushing Gumball out of the class room. Walter followed. The room was silent.

"Dude i'm so sorry about Your brother." Tobias Said to Darwin. Darwin didn't say anything and looked out the window where he saw the flashing lights of the police car and Gumball being pushed into the back of the police car. The officers got in there car and drove off.

**A/N: How you like. was it good. Any ways hope you liked it. Please tell me of any mistakes and other way's i can make this better. Review please. :)**


	2. The First Day

_**A/N: since im pretty sure no one knows the doughnut officers real name im just gonna make up one. review and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The First Day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile at the Rainbow Factory-<strong>

Nicole was working on a project on her computer, when all of a sudden her phone started to ring. She picked up her phone and gave the common greeting. "Hello." Nicole said.

**"Hello Mrs. Watterson, Im a police officer of the E.P.D." **The doughnut officer said over the phone. Nicole was surprised to get a phone call from a police officer.

"Officer what are you calling me for? " Nicole said in shock.

**"Well Your Son, Gumball Watterson has Comitted some serious crimes, and im afraid were gonna have to put him in to Custody."** Nicole Filinched at these words.

"What, your gonna put my son in jail...what exactly did he do ? " Nicole asked worriedly.

**"Well we found Some illegal items in his back pack, to be more precise, A pistol, and a bag of cocain. but since we have no proof that he was going to use the pistol to kill some one, and that the drug detector detected very little in him the least he will be in jail for is 3 months."**

"What! Oh, my pore baby what could i have done to make you do this?" Nicole said in anguish.

**"Im sure it has nothing to do with you,** **it probably was just a bad group, or maybe he was... forced..." **The doughnut officer thought about this possibility.**"Excuse me Mrs. Watterson i have to do something." **The doughnut officer hung up and looked to his walkie talkie partner driving the car.

"Walter." The doughnut said.

"What is it." Walter said without takeing his eyes off the road.

"Have you ever thought about the possibility that this kid could have ben... you know framed, or forced to do this? " The doughnut asked.

"No, i can honestly say i haven't Bob. In a matter of fact, i actually think this kid did it him self." Walter said. The doughnut cop looked at him in anger.

"Well how about we stop jumping to conclusions, and we look a little deeper into this." The doughnut named Bob said.

"Na, I think we have enough evidence that these are actually hes." Walter said while pointing at the items on the dashboard.

"Fine, if you won't help me i'll do it my self !" Bob said angrily "Besides i know this kid a bit more then you do."

"Ya, barely." Walter replyed. It took several minutes but they finaly made it to there destination. the Elmore Juvenile Detention Center. The police officers steped out of the car, Walter walked up to the back of the car, and opened the door. He saw a sleeping Blue cat in handcuffs.

"Hey wake up kid this aint nap time." Walter said while shaking the Blue cat. He woke up.

"Why did you wake me up." Gumball said half awake. Walter said nothing and just grabed Gumball by the arm, Pushing him out forcefully."Hey be easy will you." Gumball said irratated.

"Come on Walter, Don't treat him like his trash, He's just a kid." Bob said. Walter gave him a nasty grin.

"Hey to me all these criminal types are trash!" Walter Exclaimed. They walked into the building, and headed towards a prison cell. Walter took off Gumballs Cuffs then threw him in the cell forcefully. "Listen kid, dont think of this as jail think of it as a really long detention." Walter chuckled. Walter walked away not even bothering to learn Gumball's name. Then Bob walked up to the cell and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Hey kid." Gumball glared at Bob.

"What do you want?" Gumball asked half heartedly. Bob sighed.

"Listen, I think you might be innocent, and i'll be investigating this a bit more." Bob said. This Words warmed Gumball a bit.

"R...Really?" Gumball asked almost joyously. at least one person thought he was innocent.

"Yes..." Bob turned around to walk away, but stopped and rememebered something. He turned around and faced Gumball. "Oh and, whats your name kid?"

"Gumball." He answered.

"Ok Gumball, lunch is in 3 hours So take this." Bob handed Gumball a yellow piece of paper threw the bars. Gumball grabed it and looked at it in confusion.

"What is this?" Gumball asked. Bob smiled.

"Oh it's nothing, just a permission slip so that you can have a deluxe meal. Just hand it to the chief and he'll give you it." Bob winked and walked away. Gumball sighed and went over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and sat on it. It wasn't as comfortable as his old bed, but it was pretty comfortable for a prison bed. suddenly he haeard a voice coming from inside the prison cell.

"Getting some special treatmeant arn't we." The voice said .

"What, whos there?" Gumball asked. He could see a figure but it was covered by a shadow. The figure steped out of the shadow revealing him self. He was a orange Cat that looked like Gumball, but still had some physical had three black spots, one on the very tip of his left ear, one surronding his right eye, and another on the tip of his tail. He was wearing the same orange jumpsuit as everyone else in prison, but it seemed like it was customized a bit. He had a ear ring on his right ear only, and a spiked choker, but the spikes were smoothened by the police to mere appeared to be 13. The orange cat glared at Gumball fearcely.

"The names Denis, so what you in for?" The orange cat named Denis asked in a slight australian accent. Gumball didn't want to talk about it, but he decided to any ways.

"Well... They think i Was planning to kill someone." Gumball said while rubbing the back of his head. Denis raised a eyebrow.

"Anything else?" Denis asked not impressed at all. Gumball sighed.

"Well, they also found some cocain in me, but i swear, I don't know how any of that happened." Gumball pleaded. Denis chuckled.

"How long you in for?" Denis asked. Gumball started to get irratated by the frequent questions.

"I dont know they haven't told me yet!" Gumball exclaimed. Denis walked up to Gumball, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gumball didn't know what would happen next, but he just went with it.

"Listen Kid, i've ben in here for like 2 years, i enjoy it here, and you will like it here to." Denis said. Gumball was shocked that any one could enjoy prison.

"Enjoy, how could anyone enjoy prison?" Gumball asked. Denis smiled.

"I'll show you during lunch... Oh and Glad to be your new cell mate, mate." Denis said reaching his hand out for Gumball to shake it. Gumball pondered this for awhile then took Denis's hand and shook it. "You'll get to know more about me and my group at lunch."

"what group?" Gumball asked. Denis shook his head slowly.

"All in dew time, but now let's just wait." Denis said.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later at Elmore Jr. High-<strong>

In the Gym Penny was practicing here Cheerleading Routine with her Cheerleading team for the big game, unaware of what happened to Gumball. The bell rang signalling that recess has started. "Okay girls, time for a break." Mr. Small said. "We'll resume practice in 5 minutes." Penny sighed and wiped her sweaty forhead. She sat on a bench next to one of the other smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" The girl asked Penny.

"Well im just excited i get to show Gumball some of my Tricks soon, I also hope to see him at the game tommorow." Penny said full of glee. The girl snickered.

"Oh i see whats going on, he's your boyfreind." The girl said in a mocking voice.

"What, no he's not!" Penny exclaimed. "at least not now." she whispered to herself.

"Ok girls it's practice time again." Mr. Small said. All the girls got up from there seats and walked up to the center of the gym. Penny looked around thinking Gumball would be there to watch her by now but she didn't see him. as time past she lost hope of Gumball comeing to support her. finally, after what seemed forever The lunch bell rang. She thought that she could talk to Gumball and ask him why he didn't come. She walked into the cafeteria and got her lunch, then walked up to the table were she usually sit's. She looked around trying to find Gumball, but he was no where in sight.

"Do any of you know where Gumball is?" Penny asked. Everyone stoped eating as soon as they heard that sentence, except for Carrie who couldn't eat unless she possessed some one. Carrie looked at Penny.

"Didnt you hear, Gumball was arrested this morning." Carrie said. As penny was gonna take a bite from the lasagna she quickly froze in place, and droped the fork with the lasagna on it.

"What!" Penny yelled in horror. Carrie sighed.

"I said Gumball was arrested this morning."

"What for? " Penny asked.

"First of he was going to try to kill someone, second he's a drug addict." Carrie said.

"What! Gumball would never kill someone, and he's not a drug addict." Penny said in Gumballs defense. "I know Gumball more then you guys, I know Gumballs innocent, and im gonna prove it." Penny got up and started to leave. When she started walking she saw Darwin all alone. She felt pity for the little goldfish, and decided to see what was wrong. she pretty much already knew what it was, but she did it any ways. "You ok Darwin?" Penny asked. Darwin sniffeled a little before answering.

"Gumball's not my friend... he's a criminal." Darwin said glumly. Penny put her hands on her hips and gave Darwin a Angry stare.

"Darwin out of all the people here you should be the one who knows Gumball the Most." Penny said.

"I guess i didn't know everything about him." Darwin said.

"Darwin you need to come help me find out the truth." Penny demanded.

"But the evidence is solid... theres no way he's innocent." Darwin said. Penny frowned and grabed Darwin by his arm. "Hey were are you takeing me?" Darwin asked as he was being dragged.

"Were going to visit Gumball in jail." Penny said.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at the Elmore Juvenile Detention Center-<strong>

Gumball was sleeping on the bed, while Denis was eating some leftover cereal from breakfast, of course it wasn't one of those sugary one's though it was just plane Raisin brand with no milk. Then suddenly there was a buzzing noise. It was the intercom.

"It's lunch time, don't try anything stupid." The voice said. Suddenly there was a another buzzing noise, but this one was different then the noise the intercom made. Not long after the cell door opened. a flud of convicts walked out of there opened cells, but non of them tryed to escape, there were cops every where. Denis put down his cereal and went over to Gumball.

"Hey, dude, wake up." Denis said while shaking Gumball. Gumball woke up, but he wasn't tired at all. He just went to sleep to pass time. Gumball got up and got out of the bed.

"What is it?" Gumball asked. Denis pointed to the open cell door.

"It's lunch time." Denis said.

"Ok." Gumball said. Gumball and Denis walked out of the cell, and were greeted by a police man who escorted them to the cafeteria. It was huge, even bigger then the schools. Gumball walked up into the line and Denis followed. After several minutes of waiting it was finally Gumballs turn. The chief got out a tray and threw chili on the tray, then he put milk on the tray, then handed it to Gumball. He looked at it then remebered that he had a yellow paper that could get him something better. "Um... i have this yellow paper here and i think it's suppose to get me a better lunch." He said handing the paper to the chief. The chief snatched it and started studying it. He grunted then went to the kitchen. He came back with a bag of some sort. Gumball looked at it more closely and noticed a yellow M. The chief grabed the tray Gumball was holding and gave it to cheif handed Gumball the bag. When he grabed it he knew exactly what it was. McDonalds, and it was hot and fresh too. "Wow McDonalds, I didnt know they had this at prisons." Gumball said.

"It's meant to be for the police, but if you have a permission slip from a Cop, youll get your very own McDonalds meal." Denis said not even a little jealous of Gumball.

"Oh" Gumball else in the cafeteria was staring at Gumball With a nasty face. You could tell they wanted his meal. He was about to sit at one of the empty tables, but Denis nudged him in the shoulder.

"Thats not where we are sitting, follow me." Denis said. Gumball shrugged, and followed Denis.

"Hey, your not going any where without giving me that McDonalds." A Deep Voice said**. **Gumball and Denice turned around and saw a huge fat Turtle. Even though he's fat he still has a buff looking appearence. He had two Horns, One, However, Was broken. He had a Eye patch on his left eye. He had sharp teeth and Claws. He had a long red mohawk that flowed in the slightest breeze. He's Right arm had a tattoo of a familiar Villain from a Video Game. He Wore two spiked braclets on each arm. "Now are you going to hand it over without a fight, or is this gonna get ugly." The turtle said cracking his knuckles. Denise looked at the turtle fearcely as if they were mortal enemies.

"Kane!" Denis said with venom. The turtle smiled slyly.

"So Denis i see you made a new freind. How is it that you only make friends with someone of the same species." The turtle named Kane said.

"None of your bussiness!" Denise hissed. "Listen you better leave him alone. He could be a valuable edition to my group."

"Oh i doubt it, a Wuss like him wouldn't know how to punch a...a...Um...a snail!" Kane exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, i bet he could beat you at anything, especially a fight! " Denis looked at Denise in Worry.

"What but i never..." But before Gumball could finish Denis interupted.

"Don't worry dude i know what im doing."

"Yeah, but..." He was cut off again by Kane laughing histerically.

"Fine if you really want to prove he's as tough as you say, We'll fight, Tommorow, at the fight club, During recreation time. You better be there, or else." Kane threatened.

"You got youre self a bet." Denis agreed.

" Excellent." Kane Walked away. Denis looked at Gumball. Gumball had a horrified face on him.

"Relax, dude you can win easyly." Denis said trying to comfort Gumball.

"Dude, i never fought in my whole life!" Gumball yelled. Denis's smile quickly vanished.

"Oh... then i guess your gonna get slaughtered." Denis said. Gumball let out a little wimper. "Hey dont worry, me and my freinds will show you how to fight. Come on i'll show you were they are." Denis said signalling Gumball to follow him. Gumball hesitated to follow him, but followed him shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how do you like it so far. Can you guess who Kane's tattoo is**, **i gave** **lots of hints in Kane's description. Please review, i beg of you. Sorry if it s takeing too long to update im working on another story at the same time, also i get easyly distracted, i try not to get distracted, but it happens sometimes and i dont even notice it. Have a Good Day/Night. **


End file.
